


Experiment

by sincerelymendacious



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experiment, based on drawings made by a friend, booping, psychedelic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelymendacious/pseuds/sincerelymendacious
Summary: Sasha is trying to conduct an experiment. Milla is a willing participant, but it seems like she's not taking this as seriously as he is.
Relationships: Sasha Nein/Milla Vodello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on some drawings my friend TinyGryphon created. Check them out here: https://twitter.com/TinyGryphon/status/1241037363175817218
> 
> Thank you Tiny for continuing to give me life

“Boop.” 

Sasha thought that the nonsense word was an inappropriate thing to say as he lay between Milla’s thighs, his tongue gently teasing her clit. As was the finger she’d tapped onto the point of his nose. Sasha temporarily paused in the work he’d only just begun and looked up a Milla with a raised eyebrow, silently inquiring into the reason behind her odd action.

Milla raised an eyebrow back at him, her lips curved upward and pressed tight as though they were trying to hold something back.  _ Laughter at my own expense,  _ he assumed, figuring that her expression was about as much explanation as he was going to get. He took a moment to appreciate the view he had of her naked body and flushed face, then set himself back to the task at hand- or tongue, rather. 

He began by swiping his tongue over her clit, not lingering for very long but applying enough pressure for sensation to build up in the pink bundle of nerves. There was a purpose to this light treatment; it was not just to tease or to build up to stronger, more exciting action on his part- those were just fortunate side effects. Sasha was actually conducting an experiment. He wanted to see if it was possible for him to become fully aroused without any physical stimulation, instead using only the sexual gratification of his partner to get himself off. Starting off slowly allowed him to better track the changes in his physical condition. 

“Doing this will require us both to allow our emotional energies to mingle together,” Sasha had explained when he proposed the idea to Milla. “Are you willing to consent to that?”

“Sure baby,” Milla had said before grabbing both of his hands and dragging him off into their bedroom.

It appeared to be working. Milla had not touched him (as per his request) but he could feel the excitement starting to pool in his lower belly. His cock was also starting to stir, though it was too soon to tell if it was due to the psychic pleasure flowing into him or if it was the stimulation the satin sheets he lay upon provide him with.  _ Perhaps a different position should have been utilized to avoid such variables. Something to consider during the next trial.  _

He swirled his tongue over her clit in softly-applied circles, alternating in direction between clockwise and counter-clockwise. More than just sighs and fingers carding through his hair rewarded him. Pulses of arousal traveled down the mental path that connected them to each other. It felt, strangely enough, as though there was a tongue circling over his own flesh, and his cock hardened in a way that could not be explained by the mere brush of fabric on skin.  _ Fascinating,  _ he thought, awed by the closeness he felt towards Milla. It was an intimacy that went beyond their physical position- it was like they were both entwining together on a physical level as well. How curious- the only other time he’d ever experienced such oneness with her had been after they’d taken a dose of MDMA at some club in a city he couldn’t be bothered to recall the name of. 

The second ‘boop’ came just as he was sliding two of his fingers inside of her (she was so warm and slick, and the way her walls closed down on him made him want to slide his erection in there as well- parameters of the experiment be damned). This time, he let his annoyance show- it was clear enough she was not taking this as seriously as he was. “There are better ways to catch my attention,” he said, trying to sound stern but suspecting that he had fallen short. 

This time, Milla did laugh, and he could not be mad at her for doing so. The connection between them took more than just sexual energy to him, and he felt his annoyance recede, just a little. “I’m sorry, darling,” she said, brushing his bangs off of his forehead, “I just couldn’t resist.” 

Sasha furrowed his brows. “Couldn’t resist what? I don't even know what you are doing.” 

“I’m booping you.” 

Sasha had a very strong grasp of the English language, but he had never heard that word, and was certain that Milla had made it up. He told her this, which only started her giggling up again. “Milla, please,” he said, on the border between exasperation and laughter himself. “This is a serious bit of research that I am conducting. Cease with the nonsense.” Even as he spoke, he realized that he did sound a bit ridiculous- after all, it wasn’t like he could publish any of this in any journal.

“Oh right, your experiment,” Milla said, patting him on the head. The affection in her tone and the warmth in her eyes kept the action from being patronizing. “How is it going?” Sasha shifted to his side so that she could see his erection, already at half-mast. She whistled. “Wow, I wasn’t sure it would work that well without me touching you.” 

Sasha nodded. “Yes…” He trailed off, wanting to tell her about the non-physical effects he was experiencing, wanting to tell her how much he loved and appreciated her for indulging his admittedly unusual request, and wanting to ask if she felt as attached to him as he did to her right now. Such direct expressions of emotional honesty were difficult for them both, for they had only recently acknowledged that their connection with each other ran far deeper than that of a physical, platonic partnership. “It seems that it is possible to respond physically to a strong empathic connection.” He couldn’t help the intellectual excitement that spiked up within him at the implications of these results. “Of course, it is too soon to be certain of anything yet. More than one trial would need to be conducted.” 

A shock of pleasure let him know that Milla was very happy with that idea. Again, she reached down and tapped him on the nose, though this time she abstained from uttering that irritating word. “Baby, that sounds like a fantastic plan,” she said, rocking her hips up a bit. “But I think you need to finish this up first before you start thinking of the next time.” 

“Ah. Yes.” Sasha refocused his attention. “You’re right.” He did not put his mouth back on her immediately. Instead, he looked up at her, allowing himself a shy smile. “Thank you, Milla,” he said, feeling as though his gratitude was in inadequate way to convey how deep his feelings for her ran. 

Milla smiled back, seeming to understand what he meant without him saying it. “You’re welcome, baby.” 

Any desire to take things slow left him. He grasped her by her buttocks, let his fingers knead the soft, supple flesh, then tilted her hips upward to give his mouth better access to her wet cunt. He ran his tongue down her slit, sliding it deep inside of her tight heat. Milla cried out, surprised and delighted by his sudden aggression, thrusting herself against his face in order to get his tongue in deeper. Sasha felt his own arousal grow as he licked his way up to her clitorius, her thighs squeezing so hard around his head that they muffled the sounds of her moans. 

She came much quicker than he had expected, not much longer after he latched his lips to her clit and began to suck. Sasha felt it come over him in blissful waves, a warmth spreading all throughout his body. The orgiastic energy was not enough for him to reach completion on its own, for his cock still jutted out, fully hard and pulsing with the need for touch. 

His own desires could wait until he assessed his partner’s condition. Milla collapsed back onto the bed with a gasp, eyes falling closed as she caught her breath. Her flushed body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, giving her skin a soft, lovely glow. Sasha sat up, looked down at her, at her splayed thighs, watched the rise and fall of her chest, the way her lips parted, and her dark hair spread out all over the pillow. She was the very image of a woman fully satisfied, and he felt no small amount of pride at being the one to bring to this state of satiated exhaustion. He licked his lips and found more evidence of her pleasure there coating them. 

Sasha waited until her eyes fluttered back open before leaning over her, covering her body with his. Cupping the side of her face, he pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her long and slow and deep. When the kiss broke, Milla smiled up at him and asked him if his experiment had been a success.

“I’d say so,” Sasha answered as he rose back up to his knees. 

Milla noticed his still erect state. “Oh, but you didn’t…” She made a vaguely lewd gesture with her hand. “You didn’t come.” 

“No,” he replied, not at all displeased by that. He placed a hand on her left leg, rubbing a small path up and down onto it. “But I will soon, if you’ll let me…” 

Milla, tired as she was, quickly nodded her consent. She lifted her leg up and put it on his shoulder without being asked, opening her glistening slit up to him once again. Sasha smiled, amused by her eagerness, and continued massaging her smooth, toned leg. 

As he grasped his cock with his free hand to guide himself inside of her, he heard Milla make a small noise of frustration. He glanced up to find her reaching toward him with her index finger extended. “I can’t boop you from here,” she said, pouting. 

Sasha chuckled. “Good.” 


End file.
